


An archer fucks a cowboy senseless

by tinyforestshark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jesse McCree Has a Big Dick, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: McCree has a big dick and Hanzo shows him how well he can take it.Inspired by/based on Mr_Sewers art on twitter heretwitter.com/ mr_sewers /status/1119445126219206657?s=19





	An archer fucks a cowboy senseless

**Author's Note:**

> Again this all cause of the lovely sexy trans hanzo art done by Mr_Sewers on twitter  
> https://twitter.com/ mr_sewers/ status/1119445126219206657?s=19
> 
> I added spaces into the links since Ao3 is picky with links so make sure to delete them to follow it
> 
> Also this fic features a trans male, genitals are referred to as dick

Hanzo perched himself on McCree's thighs, back straight, and McCree smiled at the absolutely regal aura he put off.

"Mighty fine." He drawled and the flush on Hanzo's face darkened. Hanzo looked down at McCree's cock again, hiding the way he practically drooled at the sight of it. It was massive, too long and heavy to hold its own weight up so it was laying flat against McCree's stomach, and leaking pre everywhere.

McCree's hand slid up Hanzo's thigh towards Hanzo's dick "We don't have to go any farther than you want to, darlin'. I know it can be a lot." Hanzo groaned when McCree's thumb pressed and circled around his own dick and he shot a glare at the cowboy.

"Do you doubt a dragon?" He shot back as he grabbed McCree's cock. He stroked it a few times.

McCree groaned before letting go of Hanzo to lie back comfortably. "Fine then." He conceded before throwing his arms up behind his head. If this was how they were gonna act. His smile turned cocky "Think you can take all that, sweetheart?"

Hanzo answered with a scoff as he held the cock up against his own stomach. It reached up just above his belly button. It was as big as some of his largest toys but it wasn't more than the biggest. They also had plenty of foreplay and he was feeling plenty stretched out for this. He stood on his knees and shuffled forward to hover over McCree's cock.

McCree's hands moved to help brace him but they froze when Hanzo sank down a quarter of the way on one go. McCree opened his mouth to add a sarcastic comment about being eager but Hanzo just kept sliding down, slowly but oh so smoothly. McCree moaned and his voice jumped half an octave when Hanzo reached halfway before finally taking a break to adjust. Hanzo flexed around McCree and McCree buried his face in his arms.

Despite the blush spreading across Hanzo's face rapidly, he smirked cockily at the muffled rambling tumbling from McCree's mouth, made louder when he continued sinking.

"Babe, babe, babe, p-pleease. Oh fuck, holy- darlin', I can't- feels so good!" McCree made the mistake of lifting his arms to look when Hanzo was barely an inch from being seated. He dragged his adoring gaze from where they met up to Hanzo's face.

"T-there, impressed, asshole?" There was no heat to the insult but Hanzo flexed again just to watch McCree go cross-eyed.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!" McCree chanted as his eyes clenched shut, trying with every inch of his willpower to not come so embarrassingly early. Hanzo, face red, smiled meanly and started rocking before McCree adjusted and his overwhelmed moaning only got louder.

"Keep that up and the whole base will know what we are up to, cowboy." Hanzo huffed out, trying to keep his own grunting and moaning quiet, enjoying hearing McCree's more. McCree drifted to lucidity briefly and smirked.

"A-and who-ooo-se f-fault is that?" His snark was nearly lost in his moans. Hanzo just chuckled warmly and McCree cursed, convinced he could feel the rumble through his dick. Hanzo closed his eyes and began thrusting in earnest. McCree clearly didn't need any help getting off, Hanzo was just enjoying himself at this point.

Even though McCree was not as big as his largest toy, there was something uncomparable about having a real dick inside him. Hanzo moaned deeply and relished in the responding moan from McCree. He forced his eyes open to see the way McCree squirmed underneath him, pleased and drooling. McCree's hands shifted to Hanzo's thighs and Hanzo sat down firmly on McCree's dick just to feel the way McCree's grip tightened.

He hoped McCree would leave bruises. He already was expecting to be sore for a few days and the bruises would only add a delicious reminder of their activities. He's pulled back into the present when McCree's keens jumped up again and he started begging. Hanzo started moving in earnest, eager to feel McCree come.

He felt the first rush of heat before McCree even had a change to warn him. He planted himself firmly in McCree's lap again and quickly reached down to play with his own dick as McCree shook and shuddered through his orgasm. Hanzo came with a shout when McCree surprised him by thrusting up suddenly and roughly, hitting all the best parts inside him.

Hanzo quickly laid down on McCree's chest, humming and shivering through his own orgasm. McCree wrapped his arms around Hanzo and whispered sweet nothings as they both came down from their high.

"That was fuckin' amazin', darlin'." McCree said when he finally relaxed.

"Did you expect anything less?" Hanzo replied with a smirk. He sat up only to slowly pull off of McCree, causing them both to groan before collapsing back onto McCree's chest. He snuggled in happily when McCree wrapped him in his arms again and decided to ignore the wet feeling between his legs for a little while.


End file.
